


Chance Meeting

by Iceheart101



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, I'm Sorry Tolkien, Probably not what you expected to come out of your works, Tolkien Crack Week 2020, Which are amazing, cross posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceheart101/pseuds/Iceheart101
Summary: Glorfindel finally stumbles across the elusive Maglor Fëanorion.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Tolkien Crack Week 2020





	Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tolkien Crack Week on tumblr!
> 
> I honestly don't know how this happened, it was a random thought about Glorfindel not being able to sail unless he was dragging Maglor with him.
> 
> It's my first time writing Glorfindel and I'm not sure on his characterization, in this he's a little annoyed and tired.

"YOU!" Glofindel shouted as he finally found none other than Maglor Fëanorion. It had taken decades fo track down the elusive elf, and had it taken any longer Glorfindel wasn't sure what he would have done when he found him.

Maglor had a stunned expression on his face and Glorfindel rushed to grab his arm before the elf would disappear and he would have to spend another couple of decades to find him.

"How hard would it have been to stay in one spot for at least a couple of years?" Glorfindel asked him hotly.

Maglor still looked like he was trying to process what had happened. "I'm...sorry?" he said confused.

Glofindel started dragging him up the coast towards the Havens. "I was finally ready to leave Middle Earth but then someone decided that they didn't want you to wander forever and I would have to find you and bring you back to Valinor," he explained, a little annoyed. Glorfindel had been looking forward to reuniting with old friends only to by told both by a dream and Olórin that he needed to find Maglor and take him West.

"I'm allowed to go West?" Maglor asked, finally starting to understand what was going on. "Surely the Valar wouldn't allow it, after everything that I have done. It would be better for everyone if I remain here and fade," he added, a little more dramatically than necessary.

Normally, Glorfindel would applaud the use of well time theatrics, bit after spending decades hunting down Maglor he did not want to listen to the elf try to convince Glorfindel to let him stay. "Seeing as the Valar won't let me sail unless you come I guess they've gotten over that," he said.

"But-" Maglor started.

"If you spend this entire trip telling me how you're such a bad person I will gag you until we get to Valinor," Glorfindel warned.

Maglor wisely stopped talking.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @enter_witty_remark where this is also posted!


End file.
